


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: A story of bad events that keeps on going ...
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Comments: 39
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

George had agreed to come to the store with Pau.

George had woken up that morning to his three friends fighting in the kitchen about something. He got out of bed and hurried downstairs to make sure everything was okay.

“I told you that I’m not going into that store. Too many people.”

“Richie, we need food. We barely have enough for two days.”

“Then why don’t you go get your food by yourself?”

Paul looked at John, pleading with him to go with, but John only laughed. “I’m not getting up off my arse until everybody goes back to their house.”

“Well, I can’t go alone. What if I get trampled?”

George froze when Ringo made eye contact with him. The older man turned his head towards Paul, but kept his eyes on George. “Why doesn’t George go with you? Think it might be fun, yeah, George?”

“Wha--”

“George! Do you want to go to the store with me?” Paul’s eyebrows shot up in hope!

“Sure. I’ll go get dressed..”

“No! We can’t lose any more time!” Paul grabbed George by the wrist and dragged him out of the house and into the car.

“Where are we going?”

“The market we always go to!”

George couldn’t help but chuckle as he put his seat belt on. He then realised something: he really had to piss.

“Hey, Paul? You said there are a lot of people out today…”

“Yeah. Traffic’s gonna be a bitch.”

George felt a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. “Oh. How long will it take to get there?”

“The map says just about 45 minutes. Why?”

George took a shaky breath. “Oh, er, nothing.”

For the rest of the car ride, George was quiet as Paul sang along to the radio. Paul did notice that he was acting awfully strange. George almost always sang along with him, but he decided it was because he must have been nervous about everything going on.

When they arrived at the store, George thought he could have exploded because of how full he was. Every step they took towards the entrance threatened to spill the pent up liquid inside of him.

The sheer amount of people practically running through the aisles scared him and made him all too aware of his growing need.

“P-Paul, I’m gonna go to the loo. I’ll be right back, okay?” He grew nervous about the walk to the toilet, wondering if he could make it.

“I’ll come with you. I can’t have you getting lost.” 

“Alright.” George started fast on his way to the toilet, but Paul was walking considerably slower than he would have liked him to be. But he knew that asking him to speed up would be awfully suspicious, so he did his best to ignore it.

When they finally got there, George rushed to open the door, finding it locked. He huffed and stepped back from it, preparing to wait a few minutes for somebody to get out.

Paul saw what he was doing and looked from him to the sign on the door. ‘Washrooms closed,’ it read. He suddenly felt a bit bad for the young guitarist.

“Erm, Georgie, it’s closed…” George didn’t look up from the floor but crossed his legs over each other.

“I know. I’m gonna wait.” 

Paul felt his heart skip a beat. George definitely wasn’t acting like himself. Waiting for a public toilet and being so shy and reserved around Paul. He must’ve really had to go.

“No, like, it’s not gonna open. The sign says--” George looked up and read the sign for himself. Paul heard him curse under his breath.

“Oh, er, let’s go get our stuff, then.” 

Paul could tell that he was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t offer to take him home or have him wait anywhere for him. He couldn’t take that risk. So he nodded, and the two of them went off to get their food.

After a few minutes, Paul seemed to forget about George’s problem as he was throwing things at the guitarist to put in his basket. 

George was completely oblivious to the people rushing by him as Paul had opted to slow down a bit for him. He continued shoving all of the food Paul handed him into the baskets in his hands and kept his pace, even though he was more and more worried about his filling bladder.

After a few minutes, he stopped to avoid completely pissing himself when a wave of desperation hit. Paul looked back at him.

“George…”

“I’m fine. We can keep going. Just… do you know how long it’ll be?” George focused his attention on the dirty floor.

“I really don’t. I’ll hurry it up, okay?”

George nodded, and Paul continued searching for things. Suddenly, George saw a hand grabbing things out of his own, and he gasped. A man appeared in front of him and held on tight to one of the baskets in his hand.

“Hey! Get away from him!” The man was all too aware that Paul was onto him. He pushed himself closer to George, shoving the basket into George’s bladder, causing him to flinch back. “Did you hear what I fucking said? Leave him the fuck alone!” 

George was now backed into the shelf behind him, and the man was pulling tight on the basket, but George kept his hands on the handles. Paul threw himself onto the man, pushing him away from the guitarist, and the basket George had been holding on to for dear life came flying back into his abdomen.

Paul was near tackling the guy to the ground, but George had other things to worry about. Such as the fact that his underwear were just a little more wet than they were five minutes ago. He thought it had stopped and that he’d got it under control, but after just seconds, his bladder started to empty right into his pants with such strong force, he couldn’t even stop it.

Paul stood back up and looked at him. George felt faint when they made eye contact.

“I said, you alright, George?” George nodded. “You don’t look like it.”

“I’m f-fine. Can we just leave?”

Paul furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m gonna get a few more things and then we’ll get you home, alright?”

When George nodded, a few tears slipped out of his eyes. Paul noticed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Paul glanced down for just a second, and George was incredibly grateful for the basket he still held with both hands that blocked Paul’s view.

“It’s nothing. Let’s… f-finish up.”

Paul smiled and started off to get the rest of his stuff. George followed, despite the fact that his entire lower body was now soaking wet. By the time they were done, Paul still hadn’t caught on, and George was glad. He hoped Paul would never even notice, but he knew that wouldn’t happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the check out line, George got some sideways glances from people passing by but continued to use the basket as much as he could. It got to be their turn and Paul started pulling things out of his own basket to put on the belt, so George did the same.

All too soon, he ran out of things and knew he’d have to put the basket down somewhere. That’s when Paul turned around and offered to take it for him. If he said no, that would be suspicious, so he let the man take it away for him. Big mistake.

As soon as Paul saw just a little bit, he pulled the basket all the way away and saw the condition of George’s pants. His eyes widened, and George felt more tears start to form in his eyes. Paul took a deep breath before handing the basket over to the cashier, then taking George’s hand in his own, squeezing it ever so slightly.

Paul finished paying and took the bags in his other hand. As they left, George started to apologise.

“I’m so sorry, Paul. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, it’s alright. Not your fault.”

George kept his head down as they left the store, Paul’s hand still holding on to his, still rubbing soft, soothing circles into the back of it. 

They got to the car, and he stood outside of it, not knowing what to do as the bassist threw the groceries in the backseat. He closed the back door and saw George awkwardly standing there, as if he didn’t know if he should get in the car or not. 

“Oh, Georgie, you can get in.”

George kept his eyes looking down at the ground. “Are you sure? I c-could go get a towel in the store. I have some m-money with me.”

“Aw, you don’t need to do that. Look, I’ll get it cleaned up later, but I just wanna get you home, yeah?”

George sniffled but got into the passenger seat anyway. Paul could tell he was on the verge of tears, and he thought being gentle with him would help him feel a bit better. 

As he started driving home, he turned the radio on so it wouldn’t be as silent and awkward. It seemed to be working until he heard a yelp. It sounded as if George had hurt himself, and he turned his head quickly. His eyes widened at the sight of tears streaming down George’s cheeks, the young boy pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Never had he thought that in all his life he would witness George Harrison, the happiest, liveliest boy he’d ever known, hysterically crying after pissing himself in a grocery store. He sat dumbfounded while sobs rang through the air for a few minutes, but eventually spoke.

“George. Hey, take a deep breath, sweetie. You’re okay.” Paul reaches out a hand for George to hold on to. When he accepted it, Paul felt a little better about him. 

“They’re gonna see. J-John and Ringo will see, too.”

Oh. “George, love, they won’t mind.”

“What if they laugh? I’m humiliated enough. I don’t think I can stand hearing them laugh, Paul.”

“If they laugh, I’ll punch them.” George couldn’t help but smile at how serious Paul sounded. The older man was happy to see him smile, but he didn’t dwell on it. “You alright?” George nodded. “Alright.” Paul tapped one of his knees. “Let’s get your legs down, yeah? That’s not very safe, and we can’t have you getting hurt.”

George pulled his legs down, trying to cover the wet spot with his hands, but it was no use. More tears started to fall down his face. He grabbed onto Paul’s hand again with both of his as he sobbed. 

“It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry I’m so annoying. I’m really trying to stop this crying.”

“Don’t do that. It’s alright to cry. You’re upset. I would be, too.” Paul put himself in George’s shoes. If this happened to him, he probably would have died of embarrassment right there in the store, wouldn’t have been able to make it to the car without bursting into tears. 

Suddenly, George’s courage seemed admirable. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence between the two of them. George continued to cry, but Paul didn’t mind. 

Before too long, they had returned home, and when Paul got out and started grabbing groceries, he realised that George hadn’t gotten up yet. 

“Shit. Of course he doesn’t want to get out,” he said to himself. Then he went to open the passenger door to find George with a look of pure terror on his face. He sighed, putting his groceries back in the car. 

“Come on, Georgie. We’re gonna get you into a shower.”

“Paul, I really don’t wanna go in there. Please don’t make me.”

Paul leaned into the car to hug the younger man. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, yeah? We’re gonna go straight to the toilet.”

“B-but…” Paul shushed him and helped him out of the car. He thrashed around. “No, no! Paul, stop, let me go!”

Paul let him go, and he pulled away, backing into the car. “George, you have to go inside.” 

George sobbed and pressed up against Paul, hugging him so tight, it made it hard for Paul to breathe. Paul wrapped his arms around George’s back. 

“You ready to go inside yet? We can wait out here a little while longer if you want.”

George shook his head. “I wanna just go inside and clean up, Paulie. Please don’t let them see.”

“I’ll do my best. Come on.” They started making their way inside, and the second Paul opened the door, Ringo and John looked at them. George had his head pressed into Paul’s shoulder so that he didn’t have to see their faces when they noticed his pants.

But Paul did. He saw their eyebrows shoot up, and when he saw the ends of John’s mouth curl up, he immediately gave him the dirtiest look he ever had, putting his finger up to his mouth.

He hurried to the toilet and locked the door when they were both inside. George had started to cry again, his sobs so loud that Paul was sure Ringo and John could hear them, too. He pulled George into another. “You’re alright. We’re gonna get this all taken care of, okay? I’m gonna go get you some clothes, okay? Why don’t you start your shower.”

George nodded. “Thanks for being so great about this, Paul. I don’t know what I would have done…”

“It’s fine. Really. It wasn’t your fault.” Paul smiled at him and left to get his clothes. But just as he closed the door back, Ringo was standing in his way.

“The hell happened? What did you do? Is he okay?” Ringo went to open the door, but Paul grabbed his arm and pulled it back, dragging him into George’s room.

“He’s fine. There was a bit of an incident at the store, but he’s doing alright. Just let him shower.” Paul shrugged Ringo away and started digging through his drawers to find clothes.

Then John came into the room. “Are you serious? What the fuck?”

“Piss off, John.”

“Poor choice of words there, Macca.”

Paul was growing more and more angry. “You need to shut up.”

“At least I didn’t piss myself.” 

At that very second, Paul snapped. He threw the clothes in his hand onto the floor and turned around, lunging at John. Ringo was quick into action, pulling Paul away from him. “Leave him the fuck alone! It wasn’t his fault!” Paul scowled and picked up the clothes, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it was wrong to write about everything going on, so I made it just a regular story instead.  
> There is still a lot of bad events to come tho, so don't worry.

-two months later-

That morning, Ringo woke up to sobbing. He rubbed at his eyes and got out of bed to realise it was only four o’clock. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the crying again. It sounded like George. 

He hurried into the hall to find the young guitarist standing barefoot on the cold floor, hands covering his face. It wasn’t until he got closer that he noticed what was wrong. George was standing in a decent sized puddle that could only mean one thing. 

“Geo…” 

The noise startled him, but he seemed happy to see the drummer. “R-Richie, I don’t know what happened. I just w-woke up a-and I had to go so bad. I couldn’t wait until I-I-“

“It’s fine. Erm, wanna hop in the shower? I can take care of this.”

“Th-thanks. Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“Yeah. Course I’m sure. Go ahead and take your pants off. I’ll throw them in the wash.” George did so, and as soon as he was out of the hall, Ringo sighed. He started his clean up of the mess, wondering what could have happened to George. 

By the time he had everything in the washer and started back to the toilet, George was already out. He went to the guitarists room to find him sitting on his bed, still wrapped in a towel. 

“You okay, George?”

George looked up. “God, I’m so sorry, Rich. I really don’t know what happened. I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. It just…”

Ringo spoke up. “I know, Georgie, I know. It’s alright. Look, nobody else has to know, yeah? Get yourself into some clean jammies, and we’ll get you back into bed.” George smiled and started to get dressed. “Hey, George?”

“Yeah?”

“Er, are you alright? I mean, if something is causing this…” George blushed. “I mean, have you any other symptoms?” George got quiet, refusing to move. “Geo… if you do…” 

“It’s nothing. Not really important.”

Ringo didn’t wanna push it. If it was really important, he trusted that George would tell somebody. “Oh, Georgie. God, we’ll figure this out, okay?” George nodded and then continued to get dressed.

~

George stood in the bathroom, covering his mouth with his hands. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the pink liquid in the toilet. He was so scared at what was wrong with him.

Then there was a knock on the door. “Hey, you’ve been in there for twenty minutes! I’ve gotta brush my teeth. ‘M tired, mate!”

George was scared by Paul’s voice, but managed to get over to the door and open it. Paul slipped inside and smiled at him, but the smile disappeared when he saw the boy’s face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know.” He looked at the toilet, and Paul followed his gaze, eyes widening when he saw the blood, but then it all made sense.

“Oh, George. You poor thing. Is this the only thing that’s happening?”

George shook his head. “It hurts, Paul. When I try to...”

George trailed off, but Paul knew exactly what he was talking about. He hugged the younger man. “It’s alright, love. I think you’ve got a UTI.”

“W-what?” He sounded scared, and Paul cursed himself.

“It’s just an infection. It’ll go away in a day or two, alright?” 

George sniffled. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” George didn’t move when Paul started brushing his teeth, and when he was done, he turned around. “Oh! Did you need the sink? Sorry, I’ll-”

“No. I didn’t. I just… I don’t really wanna be alone.” 

Paul raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Er, did you wanna stay in my room tonight?”

“C-could I?”

“Of course!” George felt relief flood through him. He hadn’t wanted to ask.

Paul smiled and reached over to flush the toilet for George, since he hadn’t done it yet. The two of them then started making their way to Paul’s room.

“Do you wanna sleep with me or for me to get an air mattress or…?”

“I can sleep with you. As long as you’re okay with it, of course.”

“I don’t mind at all.” George smiled, but it faded away fast as he groaned, closing his eyes, his face scrunching up in discomfort. “George? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing. Does your stomach hurt?”

“No. I just think that-- well, I think I have to use the toilet. But whenever I try, nothing comes out, or it hurts too bad to go, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Aw, love. That sucks. Do you want to try again before bed?” He shook his head. “You sure?”

“It wouldn’t matter.”

Paul brushed his hair out of his face. “Alright, then. Let’s go get some more pillows and blankets for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

-the next morning-

Paul awoke next to George, who had pressed up against him sometime in the night. He snuggled closer to the guitarist and smiled to himself.

He was sure he stayed like this for the better part of an hour until he thought he’d make them all some tea. He knew it would help the way George was feeling and would probably calm his bladder down a bit.

But just as he started to try to move George, he felt something on his side. Something warm, very warm. Growing nervous, he pulled the covers back to see a wet spot spreading across him and George.

“Shit.” Paul pulled the covers back on them both and thought about what to do. He could always wake George up. He probably should, but the man said he was having some issues going. Maybe this was just a way of emptying his bladder without any pain. 

Paul sighed and let the man continue relieving himself all over the both of them. He wasn’t too happy about it, but if it meant George would feel a bit better, he was fine with it.

It was just a few seconds before the stream cut off, and then Paul rolled George off of him, stirring the younger man awake.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Paul replied. “Er, maybe we should get up.”

George shook his head. “I’m so cozy. Can’t we stay just for a few minutes?”

Paul took a deep breath, preparing to pull the covers off to show George what had happened, but he seemed to notice just a second later.

“Oh, my--”

“It’s not your fault, George.” Paul was quick to try to calm the now panicking guitarist. “You said yourself that you haven’t been able to go, and I think that this is just your body… well, going.”

“B-but, it’s on you. A-and, Paul, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t mind, George. It really is fine.” Paul got up out of the bed, and George saw on his white pyjama pants a red stain. 

“Your pants are ruined! I’m so sorry.”

Paul glanced down to see it as well. “They’re not ruined, George. Go hop in the shower, alright? It’ll make you feel better.”

George got out of the bed as well, fainting when he saw the amount of blood on the white sheets. Paul ran to catch him and laid him back down.

“Hey, calm down a bit. It’s alright. You’re fine. You’re okay.” Just then the door opened. 

“What are you two doing in here? Ringo and I are just trying to have a peaceful breakfast and you…” John saw the bed. “Did one of you start your periods?”

“God, John. No, it’s George. Oh, my god. I don’t think this is normal.”

“No, you’re both guys! You shouldn't have periods!"

Paul gave John the evil eye. “No. His piss. It’s… bloody.”

“What?”

“Go get the car started.”

John’s jaw dropped. “The… what?”

“Get Ringo and get in the car. We’re going to the hospital.”

John backed out of the door and ran off, leaving Paul to pick up George, who woke up in his arms. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t you worry about that, George. Try to get some more rest, okay?”

“Paul?” Ringo nearly ran into the two as he bolted into the room. “What’s going on? Is he okay?”

“It’s fine. Just get in the car.”

Ringo nodded and hurried off, but the expression on George’s face got more serious. “What do you mean? Where are we going?” He then let out a groan as he did his best to curl up in Paul’s arms.

“Are you okay?”

“My back hurts.”

“Alright. Let’s get you into the car.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody got situated in the car, Paul in the back seat with George and Ringo driving. As he was backing out of the driveway, he started the conversation that Paul knew he would. 

“You better tell me what the hell is going on.” His voice was stern, and just as he switched the car back into drive, he made eye contact with Paul in the mirror. “Well?”

“First off, you better calm down or I’m making John drive.”

“He’s blind!” 

“Then calm down.” Ringo rolled his eyes. “Second, it’s nothing to worry about. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s still bloody alive, isn’t he?”

“Paul! Why are we driving to the hospital?!”

“He had some blood in his piss.” John spun around to see Paul and George’s pants.

“A lot of blood in piss. He’s like a little girl who just hit puberty.”

“John, that’s enough! Leave him alone!” The whole situation had stressed Paul out, and he didn’t need John to make him feel worse. 

George started to curl up on himself again, and Paul put a hand on his shoulder. “Is he alright?” Ringo asked from the front seat.

“My back hurts really bad.” When George started to cry again, Paul spoke.

“George, just try to get through it, yeah? You’re gonna be okay.”

The ride to the hospital was very short with no people on the roads, but George was in so much pain that he thought it took forever. They pulled up, and Paul helped George out and picked him up.

John smirked. “You two look like a married couple.” Paul did his best to ignore him, knowing Ringo would do something. And that he did, hitting John in the arm.

“He told you to shut up. Take a hint.” They stepped into the waiting room.

George pulled himself closer to Paul. “I don’t want to be here, Paul.”

“You’re obviously hurt, and what’s important is that you get better.” The guitarist nodded, but then his eyes widened. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Paul turned to Ringo. “I’m taking him to the toilet. Can you two get us checked in?” Ringo nodded, and Paul hurried off with George. 

“Where are they going?”

Ringo didn’t even look at John as he answered. “George didn’t feel very good.” Ringo continued on his way to the front desk, and John followed. 

“Hello.” The lady at the desk smiled. “How can I help you?”

“Erm, my friend has been having some… issues.”

The lady looked at John. “Is everything alright?”

“Er, not me. He’s in the toilet right now probably throwing up.”

The lady’s eyes widened. “Oh! Erm, I’ll just hand you this questionnaire to fill out, and then we’ll get him into a room.” The lady handed a clipboard to Ringo, and he took it with a smile. Then, they stepped away, waiting for Paul and George to come back out. 

John started to sit down, but just then, Paul and George walked up to them, George still in Paul’s arms. He set him down on one of the chairs.

“There’s a fun little questionnaire for you, Georgie.”

“My head hurts. I don’t want to.” John grinned, and Paul took it from Ringo. John leaned over his shoulder, starting to read some of the questions out loud.

“So, George, are you male or female?” George looked at John, a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, er, George, when was the last time you, er, had sex?” Paul felt so uncomfortable asking the question, but it had to be answered.

“Erm… I don’t.. I’ve never—“

“Oh!” Paul quickly marked it on the sheet, and John laughed. 

“Little Georgie is a virgin.”

George’s face grew red. “Shut up, John,” Ringo said. 

Paul looked up at George again. “W-when was the last time you, erm, m-masturbated?”

George swallowed, looking down. “M-maybe last week. I don’t r-remember.”

“I’ll just say last week. And, er, your sexuality.”

“W-What?” George looked back up, eyes wide. 

“Erm, it says, do you have any bisexual or homosexual, er, tendencies?”

“I don’t understand why this has anything to do with anything.” By this point, they all saw that George was getting defensive. 

“Geo…” Ringo said softly. “You have to answer.”

“I don’t want to answer! That’s none of their business!” 

The other three looked at each other, and Paul spoke. “What do you want me to write?” His voice was soft, not sure how George would react. 

“No. Of course I d-don’t. That’s a stupid question.” 

“It’s fine if you do.” Ringo looked him in the eyes. “There’s not anything wrong with that.”

“Why do they even need to know this? I don’t understand…” 

“I don’t know. Look, I’m gonna just write no, okay?” Paul started to write it, and George kept his head down. John quieted himself. 

Paul was able to fill out the rest of the questions, and he stood up to turn it in. George stayed in his chair until Paul came back to sit with them again.

“They’ll call you back in a minute.”

It was silent until then.


	6. Chapter 6

The room they were all in was cold. The window was open for some reason, and George wanted so bad to close it, but he was too shy to say anything about it. None of his friends seemed to care, anyway.

“So what seems to be the problem today?” 

George looked to Paul to answer for him. “He’s had some pain when he tries to go to the toilet.”

“While you’re urinating?” George nodded. “Any other symptoms?”

“Erm, he has some blood in his urine, too.”

“How much?” She looked at Paul, who glanced down at his pants. “Oh. Alright.” She typed a few things on her computer. “Anything else?”

“Back pain. Today, it’s been really bad.”

“Okay. Now, I’ll just have you wait here. The doctor will be right in.” With this, she turned off the computer and left the room. The second she was gone, George began to cry.

“You okay, Geo?” Ringo got up to sit next to George on his bed. George shook his head.

“My back hurts so bad, and I’m covered in my own bloody piss, and it’s just humiliating, and I don’t want to be here. I wanna go home.” Tears were running down his face faster than he could wipe them away, and the others in the room didn’t know what to do.

Eventually, John got up and left. Paul watched and then looked over to George and Ringo.

“I’m gonna go after him. Will you two be alright?”

“We’ll be alright,” Ringo answered. Paul smiled and hurried out the door to find John in the hallway, pacing back and forth. Paul stood still until John noticed him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and John rolled his eyes, continuing to walk back and forth in the narrow hall. “John.”

“Just go back inside the room. I wanna be alone right now.” John felt his eyes get hot, and he kept his head down so that Paul didn’t see.

“Are you okay?”

John took a shaky breath. “Go away, Paul.” He tried to keep his voice steady, but it cracked anyway. Paul noticed, and so John spoke again. “Just leave, okay?”

“Are you crying?” Paul was careful, knowing that if John was crying, he wasn’t in the best mood.

“N-no. Leave.”

“John, what’s going on?”

“Just go back into the room, Paul. I don’t wanna talk right now.” Paul wasn’t going anywhere, though, and John couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he turned away from the younger man, sobbing loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Paul moved closer to him, and John knew he couldn’t escape him anymore.

“It’s nothing. Please go back into the room. I really wanna be alone right now.” 

Paul looked at him with sympathy. “John, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve been horrible, and I feel horrible about it.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I just realise that I’ve been no help with everything going on. And you and Ringo have been telling me to just shut up, and I’m not listening. I’ve probably made George feel worse, and none of this is even his fault.” John started to cry harder.

“God, John.”

“I don’t want to go back in there. I’ve been so mean, and he probably doesn’t want me in there anyway.”

“That’s… John, you’re his friend. Of course he wants you in there with him. I would.” John looked at him, the tears finally starting to slow. “Look, he really needs people there with him, because he’s not doing very great. Let’s just get back in there and help him get through this, okay?”

John hesitantly nodded, and followed Paul back into the room.

George and Ringo were both sitting on the table in silence, both looking at the door in trepidation when it opened. As soon as George saw who it was, he relaxed.

“How are you feeling?” Paul asked.

“I need the toilet,” George admitted, eyes on the floor.

“Alright. Let’s--” The door opened again, and a doctor stepped in, a big smile on her face.

“Hello, George! How are you doing today?” George didn’t say anything, and the doctor didn’t comment on it. “I’ve been looking over some of your symptoms, and I was just wondering if I could get some tests on you.” She saw the worry on George’s face. “It’s nothing too bad.”

“What are the tests for?” Paul asked. 

“Well, I think that based on what I see here, we should definitely consider the possibility of kidney stones.” The doctor opened one of the cabinets in the room and pulled out a small cup, handing it to George. “This is just a urine test. It’ll help us find any bacteria that might indicate stones, and it would make the process a lot easier.” George’s face started to redden. Then she handed him a small white pouch. “Just wipe the area up, go a little bit in the toilet, and then go a bit into the cup. Then, just finish in the toilet. There’s a little metal door you can put the cup in so that you don’t have to carry it back to the room.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ll show you the toilet.”

But George didn’t get up. “C-can my friend come with me?”

The doctor looked confused, but nodded either way. “That’s alright.” George looked at Paul, who started to follow him out of the room. That left John and Ringo in the room alone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, sh shh, it’s okay. It’s over, George. You’re all done.” George still had his pants down as he cried. Paul had set the cup, filled with what looked like pure blood, onto the edge of the sink. He was now hugging George from behind, trying to calm down the man.

George started to pull his pants back up, and Paul went over to put the cup into the metal door.

“Are you ready to go back to the room, Georgie? Do you feel any better?”

“Y-yes. When is this going to stop?”

“I don’t know, sweetie. The doctor’s are gonna figure out what’s wrong, okay? They’re gonna help you get better.”

George smiled, and Paul led him to the sink to wash his hands. He, too, washed his, and the two of them made their way back to the room.

~

The doctor was back with the results not minutes later, and George had curled himself up on top of Paul.

“So, we’ve seen some things in your urine test. It looks like you have some kidney stones. We’ve found evidence of uric acid stones, which can form when you’re not drinking enough water. Based on the back pain you’ve been having, I’d say that one or more of them are currently passing through your ureter.” Although none of them knew exactly what she was talking about, they all four continued to listen to her. “If you’re drinking a lot of water, they could break up in your bladder and might not have to pass all the way through your urethra.”

“What does all this mean?” Paul asked, letting his arm wrap around George’s abdomen. “How did this happen?”

“He hasn’t been drinking a lot of water lately. The acidity in his urine is very high, and this can cause stones to form in his kidneys after just a month or two. Eventually, they’ll start to break away from them and pass to his bladder, which can cause great pain in the side or the back. It also leaves blood in the urine and makes it hurt to urinate.”

“So how long is it going to last.”

“It depends on how many stones have formed. If it’s just one, it’ll only be another day or two, but if the pain starts back up again, it could mean that another one is passing. It’s nothing to worry about.”

George had started to shake on top of Paul, so Paul pulled him closer. “So what can he do now?”

“Painkillers if it gets to be a lot, and definitely a lot of water. It’ll help pass it faster.”

“Alright. Thank you so much.” Paul pulled George closer.

“No problem.” She got up and held the door for them. “Feel free to call if anything unusual happens.”

They got everything paid for and went to leave, George still clinging on tight to Paul. When they got in the car, Ringo started to talk to George. “She said you haven’t been drinking a lot of water, George. I mean, it must take a lot for it to cause something like this.”

George got quiet, not wanting to talk about anything that just happened. Paul understood. “Hey, let’s just forget about it till later, yeah?”

Ringo sighed. “Alright. But, George, don’t think that you’re off the hook from this.”

George started to shake again, and Paul pulled him closer to him again.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, George, can I talk to you for a little bit?” George, who had been sitting on the couch with a cuppa in his hands and watching cartoons, looked up to see John standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Erm, okay.” He looked back at the television, not even bothering to give John his attention.

“I… I know I’ve been pretty rude about things lately.”

“That’s alright. I’m used to it.”

John tried to hide his hurt, sitting down on the couch next to George. “I’m sorry. I really try not to be so mean all the time, but I’m not the best at it, so… sorry.”

George chuckled. “John, it’s really fine. I’m not mad at you for it or anything.” George then turned the cartoons off, giving John his full attention. “I mean, I know that it’s hard to deal with things sometimes, and I know that it’s just the way you’re dealing with whatever the hell is going on in your head.”

John wanted to argue with him, but it was so scarily accurate that he didn’t know what he could say. Instead, he brought the topic to something completely different so that he didn’t have to think about his own problems. “George, in the hospital. That questionnaire. Those questions about…”

“John, stop. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“With what happened… Look, I don’t think that those doctors needed to know about that. I don’t see why they would. It doesn’t change anything.”

George was starting to get visibly uncomfortable. “I know, but I don’t really want to--”

“I mean, it’s not a big deal if you’re… gay or anything. It really doesn’t--”

“John! Stop!” In his fit of anger, George got up and rushed out of the room into the kitchen, and John regretted ever going to talk to him. He felt embarrassment heat up his face, heading into the kitchen.

George, who was sitting at the bar now, averted his gaze when John walked in to the counter in front of him. Paul, too, was in the room, so he knew John wouldn’t try to ask him any more questions about it. But then Ringo came into the kitchen.

“Paul, can I talk to you for a second?” Paul didn’t hesitate in following the drummer, and Geogre got nervous. But John knew that it was his chance in making things better between them.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. “You’re supposed to be drinking water, yeah?”

George nodded, looking up at John. “Erm, alright. Th-thanks.”

As John started to get the water for George, he attempted at a more normal conversation. “How has your day been?” George looked up at him as if he were joking. “S-sorry. Bad question.”

But the guitarist couldn’t help but laugh at how clueless John currently was. A cup of water was sat down on the counter in front of him, though, and he suddenly felt a dire urge to piss. His smile fled from his face, and he gasped, catching John’s attention.

“George, are you okay?”

George hurried to get up off the bar stool and practically ran out of the room. John got worried but decided to give him a minute, not wanting to embarrass him at all. But after a few minutes, he thought that it couldn’t hurt to check on him.

He crept into the hall leading to the bedrooms and bathroom and found nothing until he heard little sniffles from inside the bathroom. His heart sped up, anticipating what had happened, and he worked up the courage to knock on the door.

“Hey, Geo… Is everything alright in there?” George, inside the bathroom, remained silent. “George, are you okay?” John repeated.

“I’m f-fine.”

“Oh, alright.” John was sure that he wasn’t, but he didn’t say anything more.

“A-a-actually… do you think you could, er, get me some t-trousers.” George’s voice was shaky as he talked, and John felt sympathy run through him. For the first time, he started to imagine how George must feel. If this had happened to him, he would be absolutely mortified. “J-John?”

He realised he hadn’t responded yet, and the guitarist was probably getting worried. “Oh, god, Georgie. Of course I’ll get you some. I’ll be right back, okay?” He started to walk away from the bathroom, and he found himself questioning what he just said. There was no way those words came out of his mouth.

He tried to shake off the feeling as he got some clothes for George, getting a shirt, too, just in case. 

He brought everything back to the bathroom, where George cracked the door to get it. John could smell it immediately and had to hide his reaction as to not make George feel too bad. Then he went back to the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

Paul came back in, picking up the cup of water out of instinct, dumping it out, and putting it in the dishwasher.

“Where’s George?”

“Er, he’s in the shower.” When Paul looked at him in trepidation, John looked down at the counter. “Yeah, he ran in there, and I went to go check on him, and he asked if I could get him some clothes.”

“You did, right?”

“Of course I fucking did. God, Macca, I think he was crying.”

Paul sighed and covered his face as he fought back tears himself. “I’m so worried about him, Johnny. How did this even happen?”

“I don’t know. The doctor said it would be over soon, though.”

“He must be so scared. God, I wish I could make it better for him. I wish I could just take this all away from him.”

“I think we all do, Macca.” George walked in. “That was quick.”

The guitarist’s hair was wet and dripping all over the shirt he now had on. Paul took the towel he was holding and wrapped it around his head to help dry it.

“Hey, you alright?” George nodded, and Paul rubbed his stomach. “Want something to eat? It’s getting close to dinner.” He nodded once more, so Paul started to cook something for the four of them, and George found himself staring at him.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he realised what he was doing and quickly averted his gaze, but John had seen.


	9. Chapter 9

George was sleeping in Paul’s bed again that night, which Paul didn’t seem to mind at all. By the time he walked into the room, Paul already was laying down on his side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for George. 

George couldn’t help but smile when he saw Paul already laying down with his eyes closed. 

He got into the bed, waking Paul up. “Hey,” he said sleepily. 

“Hi.” George cringed at how uncertain his voice sounded. 

“Everything alright in the toilet?” George blushed hard but nodded. “That’s good. Get in here.”

The guitarist got under the covers with Paul, shocked by how warm they already were. 

“We’re going to the studio tomorrow. Brian’s the only one that’ll be there.”

George could feel himself start to get worried. What if he wet himself again and Brian saw?

“It’s gonna be alright,” Paul said, noticing the fear in George’s eyes. 

“But what if…?”

“Then we’ll deal with it. But I promise you’re gonna be fine.”

George nodded to himself and cuddled closer to Paul. “Goodnight, Paul.”

“Night.”

“You won’t be upset, right?”

Paul looked over at him, confused. “What?”

“If I w-wet the bed, you won’t be mad?”

“Oh, Georgie. Of course not. You don’t have to worry about that. Just sleep, okay?”

George closed his eyes for the last time, and the two of them nodded off next to each other. 

~

The next time George awoke was because of his bladder. It was so full that he immediately tried to get up before realising he was stuck underneath a blanket tightly wrapped around him and Paul. 

Paul was laying somewhat on top of George, and that only worsened the problem. He frantically started to wiggle around, and Paul woke up. 

“Hey, hey, George. What’s going on? What are you doing?”

“I can’t get up. I’m s-stuck.” Paul rubbed at his eyes and tried himself to get up, too. But the blanket they had over them had wrapped around the two bodies. “Paul, I need the loo. Like, right now.”

“Okay.” Paul trier his best to unravel the blankets, but with George moving around so much, it was nearly impossible. “You gotta be still, Georgie. I’m trying to get these blankets up.”

“I-I can’t. Paul, you've gotta hurry.” 

Paul now started to worry as he pulled at the blanket. George continued to squirm around and Paul wanted to tell him to stop loving, but he knew the younger man must’ve had to go quite badly. 

He did his best at unravelling the blankets, but he was scared when he heard George scream. It startled him so much that he completely froze. 

Then George started to sob and fell limp against Paul. Within seconds, he felt what must have been his hot urine finally leaving his body. Paul kept quiet as it happened and let George cry. 

“P-P-Paul. I’m so so sorry. God, I really tried, but—“

Paul ignored him as he continued to work on getting the blanket undone. But then he stopped and looked at the guitarist. 

“George, you… you didn’t mean to. Don’t worry about it.”

“B-but—“

“Seriously. It’s fine.” A silence followed before Paul took the opportunity to talk to him. “Can I talk to you?”

“Paul, I just want to go shower.”

“I know. I do, too, but… George, I really need to know what’s going on. The doctor said you weren’t drinking enough.”

“I am now! I swear!”

“Geo.” Paul’s voice was stern. “This is serious. Why weren’t you drinking water?”

George quieted down. “I was embarrassed…” he whispered. “After w-what happened in the store, I just d-didn’t want to..” George was having a lot of trouble hiding himself from Paul. “I didn’t want it to happen again.”

Paul suddenly felt really bad for him. He had been trying to avoid another accident, and in the process, caused a lot more.

It was just a few seconds of silence later that George pushed himself up as far as he could, and Paul was finally able to get most of the blanket off. Just then, George looked deep into Paul’s eyes, and all he could think about was how nice Paul’s soft lips would feel on his own. He got up and ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

John was asleep in his bed when George ran in in tears. At first, he didn’t notice the stained pants or the fact that it was four in the morning. He woke up fast and let George sit next to him on the bed, holding him as he cried.

It was ten minutes later when the guitarist finally settled down enough to talk to him.

“Johnny,” he sobbed, holding onto him tighter than before. By that point, John saw what was wrong and had stood to help George to the bathroom. He had to help him in and take off his pants for him, but he was more worried if the boy was okay.

“What’s going on, Geo?” It was obvious, but he didn’t want to embarrass him too much. When George shook his head, John got up and started pulling him to the bathroom.

John took his clothes for him and brought them to the washer as he started his shower. He made his way to Paul’s room, where George had been sleeping, and he saw Paul sitting up on the bed face in his hands. 

He knocked on the door frame to get his attention, and Paul looked up. “Oh, god. Did he wake you up? Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Hey, he’s acting pretty unusual. What all happened?”

“Er, nothing. Why?”

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to him. He’s just acting really strange.”

~

When George stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that nobody was waiting for him, and the bed had already been cleaned up. He hurried into the living room, and as soon as he sat down, Paul got up and left.

He was a bit relieved to not have to sit with him in here, but hurt was visible on his face, and John noticed.

“Don’t worry, love bird. He’ll be back. Said he just had to shower.” 

George blushed hard and looked at John in shock. Ringo, too, looked over at him. “W-what?”

“Shit, sorry. It was a… it was a joke,” he covered for himself. But George still eyed him. Ringo seemed to have dropped his interest, but George got suddenly very uncomfortable.

“Do either of you want breakfast? I’m gonna make myself some pancakes.” Ringo got up, and George got up to follow him.

When the two of them made it to the kitchen, Ringo looked at him. “You ready to go into the studio today?”

“No,” George admitted. “I don’t want anything to happen, y’know.” Ringo smiled at George. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Paul. You even sound like him now.”

“What do you mean?” George couldn’t help but ask. He was intrigued at what Ringo was hearing.

“Y’know,” was all Ringo said as he started getting things out of the cabinets to make pancakes.

“No, I don’t know.”

It only made Ringo laugh harder. “No, I mean. You keep saying ‘y-know’. That’s what Paul says.”

“Oh.” George smiled. “I guess that is what he says.”

“What’s going on with you two anyway?” 

“W-what?” George started to get very nervous.

“I thought you two hated each other. For the longest time, you two just never got along. Now you two are just… I don’t know. He’s so protective of you.” It got quiet. “Y’know.”

George would have laughed if it weren’t for how jealous Ringo sounded.

“Did I say something? Oh, God. I’m so sorry.”

“N-no. You didn’t say anything. But… erm… nevermind.”

“Geo?” Ringo got a little closer to him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… nothing. Er, how can I help with the pancakes?”

“Oh. Erm, you could get a pan out of the cabinet.” George nodded to himself. 

“I can do that.”

Paul walked in, immediately glancing at George. “Are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine,” he said, avoiding eye contact. 

Paul felt a little hurt. Had he done something to make George so uncomfortable?

Just seeing Paul made George’s feelings overwhelm themselves. He kept himself from crying and left the room to find John watching television.

“John, I’ve got to tell you something,” he said, panic in his voice.

John looked at him, worried. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“J-John…” George looked down at the ground. He really didn’t want to say it, but he had to tell somebody. “I-I’m… I think I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop.


	11. Chapter 11

“I think I’m gay.”

John’s eyes widened, and George could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He looked up at John just as tears started to fall down his face, and something he never expected happened.

John got up and hugged him.

“How long have you known, Georgie?”

“I d-don’t know. I feel like it’s wrong to… I don’t know anymore. I just think I’ve done something wrong.”

“Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t control those kinds of things, yeah?”

George nodded. “But you don’t understand. It’s not okay to want to kiss your best mate.”

That’s when John broke the hug. “Paul?” he asked softly, and George blushed.

“How’d you--?”

“You were staring at him the other day.”

George groaned and covered his face. “God, I’m an idiot! What am I gonna do? I can’t tell him, John!”

“Well, why not?”

“Why not?! He’d hate me! He’d never wanna see me again.”

“That’s not true. He’s your best mate, George. He could never be upset with you.” George remained quiet. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s your choice.”

“But I feel like if I don’t tell him, I’m lying to him.”

“There’s a difference between keeping secrets and lying.” George sniffled, and John realised that he was still crying. “He won’t hate you, Georgie. I can promise that.”

“Thank you for listening, John. I really had to tell somebody.”

“Hey, I’m always here to listen if you want me to, okay?” George nodded. “Good. How about we go eat some pancakes now?”

~

Later, at the studio, George had to hold back his emotions every single time he saw Paul, managing to hide from him the majority of the time. But Paul got close to him one time, and he swore he could have burst into tears. He held himself back just long enough to realise he had to piss and excuse himself.

“Where are you going?” Paul asked.

“Just to the loo,” he replied.

“Do you need some help?”

George blushed. Not only had Paul asked him that, but Brian was standing right. Fucking. There. “I’m not a baby, Paul. I can do it myself.”

Paul seemed taken aback. “I just meant--” But George had already stormed out.

“What was that about?” Brian asked, looking at Paul, who couldn’t take his eyes off of the door.

“It’s nothing. Can we just get back to playing?” Paul seemed a little annoyed as he shook his head. John knew that he and George needed to have a talk.

After ten minutes had passed, George still hadn’t come back. The three Beatles hadn’t seemed to notice, so Brian took it upon himself to make sure the guitarist was okay.

He left the room and started on his way to the toilets, hoping George was doing okay. What he found when he opened the door wasn’t what he was expecting. George was curled up in a ball, sobbing, pants soaked. Christ.

“George? Hey, you alright?” He was careful as he approached him. 

George looked up, and Brian could see how red his face was. “Bri… I don’t want you to see me like this. I’m all gross.”

“It’s fine, love. Why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

George shook his head. “I don’t want to go back in there. I can’t be around him. It’s horrible.”

“What? Who?” George managed to squeak out Paul’s name as he continued to hide himself from Brian. “Paul?” George nodded. “Hey, he won’t mind. It was an accident, yeah?”

“It’s not that, Brian. It’s… I like him, and he’s been so nice about everything going on lately, and--” He cut himself off with a sob, and Brian stuck his arm out to help him up, which he gladly accepted.

Brian was a bit confused when George had said that he liked Paul. He was straight, right? Still, he didn’t say anything and let the young guitarist continue to explain himself.

“I feel like he’s not being nice just to be nice anymore. It’s almost like he has to be nice just to protect me from myself.”

“George, he’s your friend.” Brian’s voice was soft and didn’t deserve the reaction it got.

“You think I’m not painfully aware of that?” George snapped. 

“George…”

“Don’t fucking… say a word.” Brian quieted himself upon George’s request, but after a few minutes of silence, George spoke again. “I’m gay, Bri.” When silence followed for too long, George got worried. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I mean, it’s probably just a phase or something--”

“No, George. That’s… that takes a lot to say. And it’s not a phase if you feel like that.” Brian took George’s hand in his own. “Hey, George, look at me.” He did. “This is something to be proud of, okay? It’s great that you’ve realised this about yourself.”

“It’s great that I’m hopelessly in love with a man I see everyday? That whenever I look at him, I want to cry?”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright. It’s like I’m lying to him, and I hate that.”

Brian rubbed his back. “You’re not lying to him, George. Look, this is yours to tell, and if you want to tell him about it, you can. But if not, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I do! I do want to tell him, b-but what if… What if he’s weirded out by it?”

“He won’t be. He knows that I’m gay.”

“But you’re not in love with him.” Brian sighed.

“If he has a problem with you, I’ll talk to him, okay?” George nodded. “Great. Let’s get this cleaned up now, okay?”

“Okay.” As Brian started to lead George away from his puddle, he saw how red it was.

“George, what’s this?”

“N-nothing…” He really didn’t want Brian to know about his toilet problems, too. Brian eyed him suspiciously. “Just… look, I already went to the doctor about it. I swear I’m fine, okay?”

“Alright.” Brian smiled at him to let him know everything was okay, and based on George’s smile back, it worked.


	12. Chapter 12

George cried the entire way home despite the others trying to calm him down.

“Georgie, Brian doesn’t care. He knows it wasn’t your fault.”

It was all the same, all three of them trying to make sure that he knew it was okay that Brian had seen him, but what he was so upset about wasn’t that at all. It was the fact that he knew he was going to end up telling Paul about his little crush, and he didn’t know how the hell the older man would react to it.

He tried to calm himself down since his friends weren’t being any help, but it just wasn’t working. He clung to Paul, who hugged him back and rubbed his arm. He held on to that, not knowing how much longer he’d have it.

For the rest of the day, he laid in bed, telling everybody that came to see him that he didn’t want to talk. It worked for Ringo and John, but Paul wasn’t having it. He opened the door, slipping inside and then closed it again.

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I’m fine. I just need to be alone.”

“No, you don’t. Something’s wrong, Georgie, and I intend to know what.” His voice was stern as he sat down on the bed, forcing George to sit up next to him. But then George fell back over, head hitting the pillow. Paul sighed and laid down with him, their faces looking eye to eye. “What’s going on, love?”

When he called him ‘love’, it made George want to cry even harder. “Please, Paul. Just leave it alone. Nothing’s wrong.”

“I know that’s a lie.”

“Paul…”

“George, please tell me what’s bothering you. I saw the way you were avoiding me in the studio, and you seemed so mad with me, and I really don’t know what I did.” Paul was starting to cry, and George felt horrible.

“No, Paulie, I’m not mad at you. How could I be? You’ve just been the sweetest person this entire time, with what I’ve been going through. I feel like I’ve been a horrible burden on you--”

“You haven’t. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know that this has been a pretty horrible and stressful thing going on, and I know that you don’t do well with all of that. I was just…” He sobbed. “I was just trying to help you.”

“You’ve worked yourself up over it. Just to help me?”

Paul covered his face. “Yes. I wanted you to just be happy. I wanted to take all of this pain away from you, and I… I thought I was helping you.”

George hugged him. “You were, Paul.”

“Then why are you avoiding me? Why do you seem so upset with me?” Then George pulled away, and Paul uncovered his face. 

George couldn’t stop himself from doing what he did next, pressing up against Paul’s lips with his own. To his surprise, Paul didn’t push him away. But after just a few seconds, he pulled himself away instead.

“I-I’m s--” He got up and ran out of the room.

~

George ran to the bathroom, locking himself inside and curling up on the floor. John and Ringo heard him and immediately followed to make sure he was okay.

They heard crying as soon as they were outside of the door.

“George…” John started softly. “Georgie, erm, do you need a change of clothes?”

“No! Leave me alone.”

Ringo and John looked at each other just as Paul showed up. “God, is he okay?” he asked, voice desparate.

“He’s abviously not,” Ringo said in reply. “What the hell happened?”

“I… Nothing. It’s really nothing.” Paul kept his eyes on the door. “George, will you please come out of there? I just want to talk to you.”

“You can talk now. Tell me how gross I am, how horrible I’ve been.”

“George, what are you talking about? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

John looked Paul in the eyes. “Paul,” he whispered. “What happened.”

Paul knew that it wasn’t just John asking because he was curious. He had worry in his eyes. “He… kissed me.” His voice was near inaudible. “George,” he called after a few seconds of silence. “Please just open the door.”

“No.”

“George.” It was John this time. “Would you let me in? Nobody else, I promise.” Ringo and Paul were shocked when the door cracked open, and John slipped inside the bathroom. George closed the door back and locked it just as John sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to him to get George to sit down next to him.

“John…”he whimpered as he took a seat next to him. “I-I kissed him. God, why did I…? He probably hates me now.”

John rubbed his back, the spot between his shoulder blades. “He doesn’t hate you, George. I promise. Hey, he’s worried that you’re blaming yourself for it.”

“Why wouldn’t I blame myself? I’m the one who decided to kiss him. And now he probably thinks I’m so weird now, and--”

“Paul,” John interrupted him. George’s eyes widenened.

“John, what are you…?”

“Paul, what do you think of George? Do you think he’s weird for kissing you?” George blushed so hard, and he covered his face.

“N-no, not at all.”

“Do you hate him for it?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“See, Georgie.” John looked at George, but his face was still covered. “George, he doesn’t hate you,” he whispered

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to cause such a scene.”

“It’s fine. How about you go out there and talk to Paul, yeah?”

“Okay.”

They got up and opened the door, and George immediately went to hug Paul.

“Hey, Georgie. I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like I was mad at you, okay? Or that I hate you.”

“You didn’t, okay? I promise you’ve been nothing but sweet and caring. And… I’m sorry that I… kissed you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about that, okay? Is that… is that the way you really feel?” George nodded into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was so quiet, and Paul pulled him out of the hug. 

“Don’t be.”

~

When it was time for them to go to bed, Paul still let George into his bed, and he still helped him use the toilet before.

They both laid in the bed in silence until Paul spoke.

“George, you know I’m not upset with you at all, right?”

“Paul…”

“Really.” And then he pressed his lips against George’s. 

“Paul, I-I thought you were straight.”

“I thought you were, too. Well, you can’t be against something until you try it, right?”

“Wh…”

“Goodnight, Geo.”

George’s eyes widened. “N-night, Paul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter...


End file.
